criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Long Dead Underground
This is the third case of Diorite Mines and Conclave City. Plot You are assigned to find survivors in the formerly-blocked cavern(formerly the mines from Case 1) with Garrick since Erin is scared of bats.Upon arriving,a rescued survivor named Leilani informs you that there is a dead body in the deep caverns. At the caverns you find the dead body of Dirk,the person in-charge of the rescue operation,with a pick-axe lodged into his head.You send the body to Payton and you calm down the traumatized Leilani who suggests checking out the outpost where all of the survivors were.The team had to flag Molly as a suspect after finding a contract between her and the victim.Callan was mentioned by Molly prompting the team to grill him about his argument with the victim.After Chapter 1,a unknown guy named Derek arrives and states that there had been a break-in. Investigating the medical tent where the break-in happened gave more questions than answers after finding a flyer adverising the night club.Derek also gave a pill bottle that suddenly appeared identified to be Aiza's.At the nightclub,you find out that the victim was a regular per Leilani.The nightclub was also where the killer hid evidence of his smoking problem.Leilani also suggests going back to the outpost.After your second look at the outpost,you find a card with a threat from the victim's boss.Th victim's boss only replied that he and the victim only had a disagreement.At the end of the chapter,Leilani appears to talk to you about ideas about the murder Leilani's lead was to investigate the locations of the killer,before,during and after the murder.But Leilani's led to Molly,Callan and Aiza each armed with a strong motive.But after evidence stating that the killer has brown eyes and wears a scarf led to Leilani Kiloude as the killer. Leilani denied involvement to the crime but after Garrick stated all the evidence against her,Leilani admitted that she had no reason to kill but after months of waiting for a mission,her leaders came back and gave her a mission to extract plutonium,diorite and quartz,she quickly did her job.Then the earthquake came which blocked her inside,Leilani was happy since noone can interrupt her work now but afterwards Dirk came to rescue her,she panicked and so she stabbed Dirk with a pick-axe in her hand.Garrick asks Leilani who her boss is.Leilani couldn't say it since she might die if she did and Leilani was sent to trial.The judge was disgusted of her motives and so sentenced Leilani for 50 years in prison with no chance of parole for killing Dirk and uncooperation. After the trial,the chief asks you to check up on Molly and Aiza.Payton then enters the room and states that there is a faded marking on the pick-axe handle. Molly lost her checklist and states that she last saw it at the medical tent.After finding and repairing Molly's checklist,Garrick notices a certain agenda and so you ask Molly about her secret agenda while returning her checklist.Molly states that she doesn't what we're talking about. Aiza lost some documents.Garrick asks what were in those documents.Aiza doesn't budge though prompting you to find the documents first.After analyzing the documents,it is revealed to be files about ores under the Diorite Mines.After returning the documents,Aiza thanks the player and quickly leaves before Garrick could even ask about the documents. The murder weapon has the same markings as the pick-ae belonging to Callan prompting you to interrogate him.After talking to him,Garrick suggests investigating the nightclub for suspicious activity.After analyzing a gun found in the bar counter,Derek was fined for possessing illegal firearms Victim *Dirk Henson(found dead with a pick-axe lodged into his head) Weapon *Pick-axe Killer *Leilani Kiloude Suspect Leilani Kiloude Profile *The suspect uses nail polish *The suspect is a smoker *The suspect is left handed Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Molly Wood Profile *The suspect is left handed *The suspect uses nail polish *The suspect is a smoker Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Callan Horwitz Profile *The suspect is a smoker *The suspect is left handed Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Derek Johnson Profile *The suspect is left handed *The suspect is a smoker Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Aiza Evans Profile *The suspect uses nail polish *The suspect is a smoker *The suspect is left handed Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Killer's Profile *This killer is left handed *This killer uses nail polish *This killer is a smoker *This killer wears a scarf *This killer has brown eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Deep Caverns(Murder Weapon Registered:Pick-Axe;Clues:Victim's Body,Pile of Ashes;New Suspect:Leilani Kiloude) *Autopsy Victim's Body(18:00:00)(New Lab Sample:Lodged Pick-Axe) *Analyze Pick-Axe(9:00:00)(Killer is left handed) *Calm down Leilani(New Crime Scene:Rescue Outpost) *Examine Pile of Ashes(Burnt Wood) *Examine Burnt Wood(DNA) *Analyze DNA(5:00:00)(Killer wears nail polish) *Investigate Rescue Outpost(Clues:Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper(New Suspect:Molly Wood) *Ask Molly about the contract(New Suspect:Callan Horwitz) *Ask Callan about arguing with the victim *Next Chapter(No star) Chapter 2 *Ask Derek about the break-in(Available from start;New Crime Scene:Medical Tent;New Evidence:Pill Bottle;Derek is left handed) *Investigate Medical Tent(Clues:Torn Flyer) *Examine Pill Bottle(Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number(10:00:00)(New Suspect:Aiza Evans) *Ask Aiza about her pill bottle(Aiza uses nail polish) *Examine Torn Flyer(New Crime Scene:Diorite Night Club) *Investigate Night Club(Clues:Cigarette Butt,Lighter) *Examine Cigarette Butt(Saliva) *Analyze Saliva(10:00:00) *Ask Leilani about the night club(Prerequisite:Saliva analyzed;Leilani uses nail polish) *Examine Lighter(Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood(3:00:00)(Killer is a smoker) *Investigate Rescue Outpost(Prerequisite:Talk to Leilani;Clues:Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card *Confront Derek about the card *See why Leilani needs you(All tasks done;Leilani and Derek are smokers) *Next Chapter(0 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bar Counter(Available from start;Clues:Locked Tablet) *Investigate Stalactites(Available from start;Clues:Mining Equipment) *Examine Locked Tablet(Tablet) *Analyze Tablet(3:00:00) *Quiz Molly about her death threats to the victim(Molly is left handed,uses nail polish and smokes) *Examine Mining Equipment *Ask Callan about the broken pieces(Callan is smoker and left handed;New Evidence:Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces *Quiz Aiza about the locket(Aiza is a smoker and left handed) *Investigate Medical Tent(All tasks done;Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera(Camera) *Analyze Camera(2:00:00)(Killer wears a scarf) *See if Leilani knows something(Leilani is left handed;New Evidence:Gloves) *Examine Gloves(Hair) *Analyze Hair(2:00:00)(The killer has brown eyes) *Arrest Killer(0 star) Rockbottom 3 *Help Molly(Available from start) *Investigate Medical Tent(Clues:Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces *Give checklist to Molly(100 XP) *Check up on Aiza(Available from start) *Investigate Deep Caverns(Clues:Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase *Analyze Documents *Give documents to Aiza(Camo Scarf) *Examine Pick-axe Handle(Available from start) *Ask Callan about owning the murder weapon *Investigate Bar Counter(Clies:Paper Bag) *Examine Paper Bag *Analyze Gun *Grill Derek about his possesion of illegal fire arms(Burger) *Next Case (1 star) Trivia *The case title signifies that someone is dead for a long time thus Long Dead but since the victm died underground,the title is Long Dead Underground